


all i'll ever need

by yuneepreludee



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, M/M, Skinship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, breddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuneepreludee/pseuds/yuneepreludee
Summary: i've never known life without you, and i don't plan to.a compilation of breddy drabbles.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 22





	1. calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> collection of drabbles inspired by their videos, tiktoks, photos and basically everything they post.  
> everything here is reposted from my twitter :D
> 
> english is my second language, and some prose might come across as a little weird - all comments and suggestions are very welcome!
> 
> a word of warning: **if you are brett or eddy, or know them personally, please do not continue reading.**

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **definition:**  
>  a quiet or peaceful period before a period during which there is great activity, argument, or difficulty.
> 
> ~~definitely not because i'm anxious about 3mil. nope, definitely not.~~

Brett's sitting on the sofa, wrapped in one of Eddy's hoodies and so engrossed in his laptop that he doesn't notice Eddy slide in next to him.

"Heeeeey. What's got your attention there?" Eddy grins, then sees the screen and sighs.

Brett frantically shuts the lid of the laptop and stares at the floor, glancing at Eddy guiltily.

"N-nothing, just - checking on the subs, you know."

Eddy sighs again.

"C'mere." he opens up his arms, and Brett scoots over for a hug.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to keep checking the subs, hey?"

Eddy ruffles Brett's hair affectionately, waiting for a response - but he doesn't get one.

He looks down at Brett, curled up with his face buried in Eddy's jacket.

"I didn't know you were that anxious about 3mil."

"How could I not be? It's another new milestone for TwoSet, the Sibelius livestream is coming up, and all I'm doing every day is lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling." was the muffled reply.

"Well, your condition's improved a lot since we started our break, so I'd take that as a win."

Brett suddenly sits up and looks at Eddy, startling him a little.

"Do you miss it?"

"Miss what?"

"Everything. I miss filming, our brainstorming session for new video ideas, checking the subreddit for memes, playing in front of the camera - just, everything about TwoSet that we can't do right now - " here Brett stops abruptly and buries his face back into Eddy's jacket.

"I can't hear you when you're doing such a good impression of an ostrich, you know." Eddy snickers, but then he hears it:

" - because of me."

_Oh, Brett._

"Brett, look at me."

Silence.

"Brett, look at me, please."

More silence.

"Brett Yang, look at me right now or I will tickle you so hard, you won't know what hit you."

"You're the one who's supposed to be more ticklish." Brett springs up, glaring at Eddy, who only smiles and pulls him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Have I told you that you look cute when you get mad?"

"Stop trying to flirt with me, it's not going to work - " Brett's sentence was cut short by Eddy's lips pressing against his - tender, affectionate, and demanding his full, undivided attention.

Okay, maybe it works sometimes.

———————————————————————————

Later that night, as they were in bed, Brett finally opens up.

"Eddy?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Aren't you worried about 3 mil and TwoSet? Like, not even a little bit?"

Eddy turns to look at Brett incredulously.

"Of course I am. I'm the soloist, what do you expect?"

"Then why do you look so chill about it?"

Eddy presses a kiss to the top of his head before answering.

"Because I know that no matter how long the break, we'll always return to TwoSet, with all the support behind us. And honestly, after all this shit is over, I don't think anything else can stand in our way."

"l'm not convinced." Brett grumbles, but he settles into Eddy's warm embrace anyway.

_Maybe I really don't have to worry this much. At the end of the day, I've got Eddy, and that counts for everything in the world._


	2. night walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an attempt to transcribe eddy's (possible) streams of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this oneshot was inspired by eddy's instagram story of Singapore's night view.  
> i'm not singaporean, but i saw someone mention that the picture was taken by Marina Bay and decided to use it in the story.  
> i apologize for any possible mistakes, and hope you enjoy this impulsive piece of writing :D

Eddy posted the Instagram story and checked his phone. It was 1am.

He sighed. A late night walk along Marina Bay was exactly what he needed to clear his head, albeit just for a while.

It was 3 days to 2021, and he was SO ready for a fresh start. He couldn't wait to leave 2020 and the shit it brought with it in the dust. Twoset had hit 2mil and 3mil subs in the same year, which was undoubtedly something to be proud of - but he just couldn't bring himself to celebrate, not with Brett being sick.

_Brett. It's always Brett._

Eddy ran a hand through his ruffled hair, as if that would help with his jumbled thoughts. Truthfully, the whole ordeal scared him a lot more than he was willing to admit. He knew Brett was sick, but both of them never realized that he was that sick.

When Brett went straight to his room after the blind dating video and didn't emerge for the rest of the day, he should've known something was seriously wrong. He blamed himself for not realizing how bad it was earlier, and for not preventing it from getting worse by cancelling the filming.

He hated seeing Brett pale-faced, lying on his bed for hours, unable to do anything but sleep. He hated seeing Brett shuffle around the house in a daze, looking for a drink of water before going back to bed. He hated watching Brett fight this uphill battle, with nothing he could do to help.

After a few weeks of rest, Brett's health had definitely improved slightly, but not as much as Eddy would have liked. At this rate, he wasn't even sure a two-month long break would be enough. Even though their fans were asking them to take as much time as they needed, Eddy still felt a burning anxiety about Twoset's future.

These days, Brett moved around more, talked more, and smiled more, but Eddy couldn't ignore the tiredness behind those crinkly eyes, which would take probably months to disappear completely, if at all. Maybe he was being too pessimistic about the situation, but after spending most of his days putting on a positive façade, he just wanted to let his real thoughts out when he was alone.

 _What if Brett doesn't get better?  
What will become of Twoset?  
What should I do?  
So many questions, but no answers._ Eddy sat down on a bench and stared out at the water, still as a mirror, with occasional ripples disrupting the surface here and there.

He shook his head. _I'm supposed to be clearing my head, not cook up more troubles to feed my anxiety. It's late, and I should be heading back_ -

His phone buzzed with an incoming call. It was Brett.  
"Hey."  
"I saw your story. Nice view you've got there."  
"Yeah, it's really nice. We should come visit together next time."  
"Hmm well, that's not why I called. Penny for your thoughts, Eddy?"  
Eddy sucked in a breath. "How did you know?"  
Brett's laugh was crackly over the phone. "I'm your best friend, Eddy. I know how your brain works."  
"No shit Sherlock." Eddy grumbled good-naturedly.

There was a pause, and Brett sighed.  
"Come home, Eddy? You've been out the whole night, and I think you've done enough overthinking today."  
"I kind of want to stay a bit longer though - the night air helps with my thoughts."  
"Eddy, you and I both know overthinking isn't going to help us one bit." Brett spoke softly but firmly. "What you should be doing now is enjoying your holiday, and not thinking of new ways to work your ass off behind my back."  
"What you should be doing now is sleeping, and not lecturing me over the phone."  
Brett chuckled, and Eddy couldn't help smiling at that.  
"Just come home soon, okay? Everything's going to be fine."  
"I'll try. Now go sleep."  
Brett made a funny noise, like he was making a face at Eddy before hanging up.

Eddy looked at the screen fondly before gazing out at the still water again. Brett was right - he was overthinking a lot these days. _No point lamenting the things that's happened - I should focus on what's about to come, and try to do it in the best way I can._  
And no matter what would happen, Eddy knew that he would still have Brett by his side.


	3. i know you can hear me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i offer: a scene cut from the original footage of the Whisper Challenge.

Brett is so loud when he talks with headphones on, and Eddy finds it simply adorable.

So, he decides to try something.

It's Brett's turn to wear the headphones, and he's bobbing his head to Shostakovich blaring into his ears.

Eddy doesn't look at the prompt before mouthing the phrase for him to guess (which Brett found a little weird, but Oh well). He's staring at the mic while saying it, something Brett finds unfair - he always faces Eddy when saying the word, while Eddy never makes it easier for him. (Definitely not pouting, no.)

"Elon Musk?"

Eddy shakes his head and says it again, trying to suppress his giggles.

"Island view? What-"

Eddy finally looks straight at him, a blush creeping up his face, and says it.

"Oh."

Brett smiles, takes a deep breath and screams.

"I LOVE YOU! And just so you know, I don't need the game to make me say it."

He removes the headphones and ruffles Eddy's curls, who was too busy burying his scarlet face in his hands to care.

"Are you going to say it back, or what?"

Eddy peeks at Brett and whispers a soft "I love you too" under his breath.

Brett hears it. He always does.


	4. getting stuck (with you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> behind the scenes of twosetapparel's camel jacket photoshoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain simply would not shut up about the merch drop, so this happened. enjoy <3

The camera clicks in succession, then stops. The photographer checks the photos and gives them a thumbs up, signalling the end of the photoshoot.

Eddy thanks the photographer and their team as they pack up, then turns to Brett inside the trolley.

"Dude, that sure was a good photoshoot. I didn't realize how good the new merch looks on you."

Brett scoffs, but Eddy knows he's flattered.

"A bit late for you to realize that now, hm?"

"Well, better late than never." Eddy leans in and lands a peck on the top of his head, grinning.

Turning as the photographer calls for them to take a look at the shots, he feels a hand tugging at the hem of his new camel jacket.

Eddy looks back at Brett, who is still in the trolley.

"Dude, you won't believe it, but I think I'm stuck."

"What?" Eddy snorts in disbelief, then starts to laugh as Brett makes another failed attempt at getting out of the trolley. "How did you get in in the first place? Just get out the same way, man."

"I'm trying, okay? It's not working-" Brett's retort was cut short by the trolley tipping precariously to one side, before resuming its original position with a crash as Brett's weight shifted.

A moment of tense silence hung between the both of them.

"Okay, that's it. I'm helping you out, don't move."

With one arm supporting Brett's back, Eddy puts his other arm under Brett's legs dangling out of the trolley and lifts him out.

"Dude, you're heavier than I thought. What happened to all that weight you lost?" Eddy grunts while setting Brett down on the ground gently.

Brett doesn't answer the question – he just tugs Eddy in by the jacket for a kiss, and Eddy melts into it, savouring its sweetness. When their lips part, Brett grins mischievously at him.

"I liked that – we should do it more often."

Eddy feigns innocence. "What, getting stuck inside a trolley?"

"No, dumdum." Brett stands on his tiptoes and smacks Eddy's forehead. "But if getting stuck means I get to be carried out by you, I'd do it again."


	5. get pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weird things happen in my brain, and sometimes my brain decides to share them.
> 
> a rough idea of how the sibelius livestream might go🤭

Obviously, the joke is Eddy's idea.

He gets the brainwave on a lazy Saturday afternoon, while doing his daily practice session after filming a new tiktok. Brett practices in another room because Eddy _is a distraction and I need to focus or you'll not be getting your orchestral accompaniment_ , according to Brett. (Eddy privately thinks otherwise; Brett looks way more kissable when he's focusing on his music with his eyes closed - but he digresses.)

He runs through the tenths in the third movement again, while mentally going through how the livestream would be set up and how they would announce the date. Initially, they were going to drop the date in the YouTube video scheduled for Tuesday, but Eddy has a nagging feeling that something was missing. It needs an element of surprise, a bang to kick off the Sibelius hype.

And that's when it clicks: they should make a prank video.

"Dude, I just had the most AMAZING idea for the Sibelius livestream, you gotta hear me out-" Eddy bounds into Brett's room like a frolicking puppy, tumbling over his words in his excitement.

Brett doesn't even look up from his music. "Can't it wait? I'm working on this bit here."

"Oh." Eddy lets out a small whine of disappointment. Brett looks up just in time to see Eddy's signature puppy eyes staring down at him - the one thing in the world that he could never resist.

He sighs and sets down his violin. "Five minutes."

The five minutes become half an hour, as Brett slowly buys into the idea (Eddy can be very convincing when he needs to), and they start plotting.

\------------------------------------------------------------

They're standing in front of the curtains, the same setting as the Tchaik drop (minus the balloons because, well, Eddy promised he'd buy them on Friday because he was busy with practice - Brett makes a mental note to get them the next time he goes out), the camera is set up, and they finish shooting under a minute.

Eddy gets the camera, and they huddle around it to review the footage. Brett snickers when he sees Eddy's expression. "Dude, you look like you're dead inside. Editor-san's going to zoom in on your face for sure, this is so good."

"I told you this was a good idea." Eddy states, proud of himself for orchestrating the whole thing.

Brett reaches up and ruffles Eddy's hair affectionately, mussing it up the way he loves. "Happy now?"

"Very." Eddy removes Brett's hand from his hair, threads their fingers together. "But I'm more excited about the chaos this'll unleash."

As Eddy sends the clip and the video outline to their editor, Brett finds himself wanting to wipe the evil smirk off Eddy's face with a well-placed peck on his lips, because naughty Eddy looks so adorable, it should be illegal.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Eddy can barely hold in his mirth while scrolling through their social media. It's only been ten minutes since the prank video was uploaded, the fandom is spontaneously combusting, and Eddy is enjoying every second of it.

"We got them good, hey?" Brett slides in next to Eddy, craning to get a view of the carnage. Eddy shifts to make some space, and the two of them spend a good half hour laughing at their fan's reactions to the prank video.

"Oh wait, I forgot something." Eddy reaches for his phone and starts typing something on Twitter. He posts it with a flourish and shows it to Brett. "To wrap up tonight's fun."

The two of them giggle into each other's shirts, completely unaware of the consequences their prank might bring.

\------------------------------------------------------------

On the day of the Sibelius livestream, they start streaming ten minutes beforehand to make sure everything runs smoothly as planned. While Eddy warms up, Brett takes a quick peek at the live comments coming in from their viewers - and notices something strange.

"Hey, Eddy? Come take a look at this, they've all got matching profile pictures."

Eddy comes over, squints at the computer screen. "Probably a fandom thing for the 3mil drop, they're cute that way." He wrinkles his nose in concentration as he takes a closer look at the pictures, which seem to be of - Beethoven?

"It is Beethoven, isn't it?" Brett tilts his head in confusion. "But what's he holding? I can't see, the icon's too small."

"Wait, I got this." Eddy gets his phone, goes onto their live stream, and clicks on one of the profile pictures - but it was still too blurry to make out any details.

Brett scrolls through the live comments again. "Some of these names are so troll - Sibelius's viola, Sibelius's whiskey, Sibelius's _waifu_ what the actual-"

"Dude, look at this." Eddy thrusts his phone into Brett's face. Brett takes the phone and looks at the photo - it's Beethoven, no doubt about it, but the words "2SET3MIL" are in his hair like a garland, a party horn is in his mouth, and he's holding the score of the Sibelius Violin Concerto.

Brett nearly explodes with laughter. "What the hell is that? Beethoven looks so _sacrilegious_."

"I have absolutely no idea." Eddy cackles as he scrolls through Twitter. "Nearly all of them have matching profile pictures, and the Sibelius display names too."

Brett frowns as he realizes something. "Wait, how did you even know to go on Twitter? We hardly check our feed there."

Eddy stops mid-laugh and assumes a sheepish grin. "Uh, I might have developed a habit of lurking on Twitter during our break."

They fail to realize they're still streaming live.

\------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Sibelius 3mil celebrations are in full swing on tsvtwt when a new tweet notification pings on everyone's phones.

"Beethoven, seriously? 🤨"

The comments are immediately flooded with hundreds of comments, all bearing the exact same message:

"Get pranked 😬✌"

And after that fiasco, Brett and Eddy learn a few lessons:

1\. what goes around comes around;

2\. never underestimate their fans' scheming abilities (in hindsight, they should've known - they even managed to hide projects involving 200 people from them); and

3\. be careful what you say on livestream, especially when you're giving away your deepest, darkest secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is actually too long for a drabble, but it was just too crazy to be posted on its own 😂


	6. waking up to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early morning pre-sibelius breddy, written under my covers.  
> 

Eddy cracks his eyes open, and is immediately overwhelmed by how comfortable it feels under the covers.

It helps that Brett is nestled against his chest, snoring softly as he sleeps. Eddy gently brushes a stray lock of hair that falls on the other boy's forehead, his heart bubbling with affection.

He should be up, preparing an early breakfast for both of them before the Sibelius drop, but he just doesn't have the heart to wake Brett - not when he's sleeping so peacefully like this.

In the hazy morning light filtering through the windows, Brett looks angelic, almost like he's glowing. It's hard to convince people that this face belongs to a man approaching his thirties, when he can easily be mistaken for a 20-year-old. Eddy never understands how he got so lucky.

He drapes an arm over Brett's sleeping form, and plants a feathery light kiss on the top of his head. He needs to get up soon - things have to be done before the livestream, and as much as he loves morning cuddling sessions, the last thing he needs is to be underprepared for the concerto.

 _His_ concerto.

The realization hits him harder than expected, and a tremor passes through his body at the thought. He's going to be performing his favourite violin concerto live, for at least 40 thousand people with the number expected to increase. He's excited for it, no doubt - but frankly, a part of him is terrified.

The slight out-of-place movement wakes Brett, who yawns and looks up at Eddy with sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning."

"Good morning yourself."

"I thought you planned on getting breakfast." Brett rubs his eyes as he sits up, squinting at the sunlight falling on the bed.

"I didn't want to wake you." Eddy wraps his arms around Brett's waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck, savouring the honey-sweet scent of the other boy that he loves so much.

Brett leans into the embrace, and the two of them stay that way for a couple of minutes.

"Are you nervous?"

"Would it be surprising if I wasn't?"

Brett hums in quiet disbelief. "I'm losing it if you choke, though."

Eddy snorts. "Speak for yourself; you'll distract me if your sheet music keeps falling off the stand like what happened yesterday."

"Hmm, I thought my presence was distracting enough."

Eddy nibbles Brett's ear in retaliation at that statement. Brett turns around and to prove his point, kisses Eddy full on the lips.

Eddy tastes like a good cup of coffee in the morning; warm, milky, and comforting. He tastes like home, tastes like Brett's, and his heart skips a beat knowing that this would never change.

Brett takes Eddy's hands in his, intertwines their fingers. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess."

"Then let's go and get breakfast - I need my coffee."

Eddy brushes a kiss near his jawline before answering.

"Okay."


	7. "i want one too!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some probable insight on why they got matching Apple Watches, inspired by [@twosetmeridian's tweet](https://twitter.com/twosetmeridian/status/1357321084891111426?s=20)!

Brett's sitting on his bed, fiddling with his Apple Watch. He'd gotten it a few days ago, and he still hasn't figured out how to use it, apart from telling the time. Perhaps he shouldn't have bought it on a whim - but Eddy wanted to get one, and Brett immediately wanted one too (for no particular reason).

He huffs in frustration and flops backwards into the soft embrace of his blankets, closing his eyes and letting them rest after a great deal of squinting at a small screen. Suddenly, the watch on his wrist vibrates, making him jump a little.

Lifting his wrist, he looks at the small square screen and stifles a laugh. On the screen is a drawing of a stick figure, except that it has "music stand legs", to quote Hilary. Brett doesn't even have to think twice; Eddy must have sent this, but how?

Brett thumbs through the watch's features, but none of them seem to offer the function. He's starting to get impatient when the watch pings again. This time, it's a drawing of kisses, accompanied by a winky face - Eddy knows exactly how to provoke Brett, it seems, even when they're in adjacent rooms and separated by nothing more than a wall.

Brett grabs his phone and texts Eddy.

"How are you sending sketches and kisses on your watch :( "

The reply comes almost instantly.

"im not telling u :p "

Brett's about to send a strongly worded reply when his watch pings again, but this time it feels different. The watch's screen lights up with a single heart, and Brett feels - _is this his pulse?_

It has to be - must be, because he's so well acquainted with the rhythm to recognize it immediately. Eddy's heartbeat beats gently against Brett's wrist, over his pulse, and Brett can almost believe that Eddy's here with him, his heart beating under the touch of Brett's fingers.

Brett closes his eyes, and for a moment he feels nothing except for the thrumming of Eddy's heartbeat emanating from the watch on his wrist.

The message ends all too soon, the abruptness of its loss rudely jolting Brett from his reverie.

Brett rolls off his bed and makes a beeline for Eddy's room. He walks in to see Eddy lying on his bed, and before Eddy can get any further than "Hey-", he hops onto the bed, conveniently landing on Eddy and squashing all the air out of him.

Eddy splutters, coughing. "What was that for, you dumbass?"

Brett answers while laying his head on Eddy's chest.

"I wanted to listen to your heartbeat in real life."

Eddy finally catches his breath and registers Brett's statement.

"Why the hurry? You've got a lifetime ahead of you to listen to it."


	8. spending my days (and nights) with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for chinese new year, as i imagine them having their reunion dinner together, curling up on the couch, settling into each other-  
> i'll stop and continue below.

Brett's an adventurous person, and doesn't care much for domesticity. He prefers freedom, and to restrict his thoughts and desires with mundane life would be equal to crushing his soul.

However, things are different when it comes to Eddy.

He enjoys soft mornings with Eddy, waking up to his gentle breathing and observing the rise and fall of his (too-attractive) chest as he sleeps.

He enjoys breakfast with Eddy, making enough coffee for both of them, frying the eggs sunny side up the way he likes it, laughing at Eddy when he accidentally burns the bacon, just to see the adorable way he tries to validate his cooking.

He enjoys lazy afternoons with Eddy, basking in the warm Singaporean sunlight while draping themselves on their couch, soft strains of Debussy in the background, their fingers intertwined as he traces light circles on the small of Eddy's back.

He enjoys cold nights with Eddy, curled up under the thick grey blanket that Eddy insisted on buying because "it goes well with the curtains", snuggling so close they can feel the heat from their bodies mingling, stealing kisses on varying body parts, and falling asleep in each other's arms.

Now, he enjoys his reunion dinner with Eddy, watching him dig into the food they bought from a famous Chinese takeout store because Eddy can not be trusted in the kitchen, laughing at the way he gets sauce around his mouth, and gently wiping the offending spot off with a light caress.

He watches the fireworks outside their window with Eddy, noticing the way the colours of the fireworks are reflected in Eddy's eyes, those eyes that he's loved for over more than a decade. Eddy turns to him and smiles, and Brett's mesmerized, again, by the depths of fondness in his expression.

Brett savours the moment, stores it away in his most important memories - the first Lunar New Year they spend together, and more to look forward to in the future.


End file.
